


Beethoven;

by Felmier



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Poetry, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felmier/pseuds/Felmier
Summary: Permita-me abusar da licença poética da tristeza, que em outras palavras é conhecida como a dor do amor. Oh, roi de lions, no labirinto de teus olhos seguir em frente é dar meia volta, e esta ação significa ter permanencia intacta no ponto de partida da romagem do nosso amor. Enquanto sou agraciado da vista de sua coroa em minhas mãos enferrujadas.
Relationships: Rook Hunt/Leona Kingscholar
Kudos: 2





	Beethoven;

**Author's Note:**

> AE TETEO NASCEU SEU ROOK & LEO 
> 
> Primeiro que eu não faço a menor idéia do que eu escrevi, segundo que eu to com sono então deve ter algum erro, terceiro que é angst, quarto que boa leitura

_Mi Mi Lá_

Incapacitado de compreender que tudo o que construímos chegaste ao fim. Por que me cedeste à um destino sem a tua companhia? Porventura sabes que os olhos que tanto admiro nunca mais irão reabrir? Blefaste quando dizias que por acaso éramos o par conjugado no mais-que-perfeito? 

Deveria ter estudado os perigos de nossa paixão, oh _mince_ , fui-me novamente o tolo deste poema, até quando continuarei neste mar de ilusão? Agora, afogado em lamúrias e sentimentos não ditos, apenas posso deixar-me levar pelo tocar do piano que as notas de Bethoveen me causou. 

Minha flecha chorou amargamente em seu peito ao som de Moonlight Sonata. Que apesar de não se tratar da sinfonia n°5 fora capaz de me transportar ao meu mais profundo mal sonho. 

Contudo, se uma vez escrevi que os opostos não se atraem na realidade, devo reescrever este verso o quanto antes. Apesar de filho da hipocrisia, não permitirei cometer tal absurdo novamente. Afinal, em qual dos contos de fadas a presa se atraiu pelo caçador? 

_Mi Mi Fá_

Basta parar. Podemos começar novamente, oui? Finalmente uma tentativa que não fosse falha como todas as outras sinfonias que Ludwig dedilhou para nós. Talvez amanhã você dirá que você é meu pois já jurei às estrelas que fielmente seguirei ao teu lado, Majestade. Você vai perceber, eu poderia mudar caso pedisse. Talvez amanhã tudo fosse diferente...! 

Porém já é tarde demais. Me traiste friamente, levando todas as minhas paixões e sentimentos para o descarte. Então agora permita-me abusar da licença poética da tristeza, que em outras palavras é conhecida como a dor do amor. Oh, _roi de lions_ , no labirinto de teus olhos seguir em frente é dar meia volta, é esta ação significa ter permanecia intacta no ponto de partida da romagem do nosso famigerado amor que uma vez achei que pudesse confiar. Enquanto sou agraciado da vista de sua coroa em minhas mãos enferrujada que dona Morte me presenteou. 

_Oui_? 


End file.
